Illuminati
: "T'Challa and I have a proposal: a secret cabal. Ideally we'll meet on a regular basis and discuss how each of our teams are working and will correspond. Think of it as a precaution in case of another invasion." : - Tony Stark The Illuminati was a secret cabal in an alternate timeline formed by Tony Stark and T'Challa in the aftermath of an alien invasion on Earth. The members would share information and decide secretly how all of their individual teams would correspond if another invasion was to occur. History Formation After an alien invasion on Earth, Tony Stark and T'Challa approached Stephen Strange, Phil Coulson, Reed Richards, and Matt Murdock and proposed the idea of a secret cabal that would share information and decide secretly how all of the individual teams would correspond. Creating the Reality Bomb During one of their meetings, Stark, T'Challa, and Strange devised a plan and created a weapon that would only be used during a doomsday scenario. The weapon, dubbed the Reality Bomb, was kept in a secret bunker beneath Avengers Tower. The Doomsday Scenario The Beginning of the End After Peter Quill informed the Avengers that the Guardians of the Galaxy were deceased and that Galactus was coming, they knew that they were already fighting a losing battle, but also knew they couldn't not fight. Tony Stark sent out a Code White distress call to all of the superheroes and vigilantes, including every member of the Illuminati, operating in New York City, warning them of Galactus and telling them to come to Avengers Tower. Final Correspondence Doctor Strange and the Fantastic Four, the Defenders, the Inhumans, and S.H.I.E.L.D. received Tony Stark's distress beacon which warned them of Galactus, and the seperate groups arrived at Avengers Tower where Steve Rogers gave a motivational speech before allowing the heroes to bid their farewells. Strange pulled Stark and T'Challa aside and pushed for the use of the Reality Bomb as Galactus still had a high chance of succeeding, resulting in the Earth's complete destruction. Each team was situated in a different area across New York. The Guardians of the Galaxy were placed in Times Square, the Defenders and Elektra returned to Hell's Kitchen, the Fantastic Four were situated in Midtown whilst S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans arrived Downtown. Meanwhile the Avengers, along with Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, were told to remain at Avengers Tower to allow Iron Man enough time to prepare and activate the Reality Bomb. Activating the Reality Bomb Galactus eventually made his way into the atmosphere and was able to quickly decimate most of the human race. Almost all of the Avengers were wiped out by Galactus' assault, causing Iron Man to run out of the bunker and say goodbye to his fallen teammates. Iron Man ran straight to the fallen Captain America who, with his last breath, encouraged him to do what he thought was right. Iron Man witnessed the death of one of his closest friends as Mister Fantastic, Human Torch and the Thing made their way to Avengers Tower following Invisible Woman's death. Tony and Reed exchanged a goodbye as Stark went back inside the bunker beneath the tower and triggered the Reality Bomb. After the Reality Bomb was activated by Stark, the bomb exploded and sent a huge blow back that spread across the entire planet moments before it was completely consumed by Galactus. This blow back was powerful enough to create ripples throughout time, drastically altering the timeline. Category:Teams